Meet Me In The Red Room
by Illyy Bells
Summary: When Ginny met Pansy back in her fifth year at Hogwarts, she was thrown into Parkinson's world of lingerie, sex gods and dare I say it... the Red Room. Pairings: DG
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Meet You In The Red Room

**Rating: **Mature – NC17

**Warnings:** Smut, and lots of it. Threesome, Slash.

**Pairings:** Main – D/G, G/B, G/P

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters, they belong to the wonderful JK.

**Summary:** When Ginny met Pansy back in her fifth year at Hogwarts, she was thrown into Parkinson's world of lingerie, sex gods and dare I say it... the Red Room. With Pansy's help shes been learning the ropes of seduction, and finally puts her new found skill and knowledge to the task when she spends a crazy night with Blaise, Pansy and Draco in the Red Room.

------**_"Meet you in the red room, close the door and dim the lights..."_**------

The Red Room...

With its deep red walls that radiated lust and passion, seduction and temptation. Ginny could remember the shock she felt the first time she entered it. Lust hit her so hard she hadn't known what to do with herself. That was until she found herself on her back on the king sized bed, with its black and blood red sheets. Pansy had already had her down to her black bra and thong before she registered she was even straddled on top of her. Her mind felt hazy and thick and the feel of warm cotton and cool silk sheets under her wasn't helping her raging hormones.

Pansy's mouth had found it's way to hers, the older girl's tongue sweeping the younger's bottom lip in between her teeth, tugging at it gently. Ginny heard herself let out a gasp when her tongue grazed against the cool metal pierced through the others. She loved Pansy's tongue ring, it was so... stimulating. Ginny worked on the buttons of Pansy's shirt, tugging it off and throwing it onto the floor. Next was her skirt and her shoes. Pansy had slipped Ginny's bra off, flinging it behind her, her thong following suit.

She couldn't stop the whimper that escaped through her lips when Pansy ran her tongue down the length of her stomach, stopping to dip into her navel and then continuing over her hip bone. Ginny had fisted one hand in the sheets, her other running her hardened nipple through her fingers. Pansy snaked her way back up Ginny's body giving her a short peck on the lips before fastening her tongue to Ginny's nipple, making her gasp and moan every time she ran her tongue ring over it. Ginny ran her hands down Pansy's back, softly scraping her nails, making Pansy hiss.

That had been the first time her and Pans had gone 'all the way'. Ginny wasn't a lesbian she knew that, she was still very attracted to guys, it was different with Pansy. She guessed if she had to label her sexuality she would be bi, though she'd only ever been with Pansy. Well, unless you count the time with her, Pans and Misha Xavier, another sixth year Slytherin. It had been four months since her first trip to the Red Room, and it certainly wasn't her last. She'd been there every Saturday night since. The room had an alluring appeal to it. She loved to be in there even if she wasn't shagging anyone.

Ginny pushed open the doors to the almost empty great hall, not many people being up for breakfast on a Saturday when they could sleep in.

"Oy! Gin, get your fine arse over here!"

Ginny turned in the direction of Pansy's voice, spotting her sitting toward the end of the Slytherin table, Blaise and Malfoy with her.

She walked over, getting pulled into Pansy's lap when she reached the table. Pansy licked her pulse point making it beat double time. These were the times she was happy Ron, Harry and Hermione could not be here to watch over her, for they had left school left year with some mission for the war. Pansy nibbled on her ear, breathing heavy in it, Blaise watched with clear arousment, Malfoy made a face and returned to his plate and papers in front of him.

"Pans, I think you should stop."

"Why?" was pouted in her ear.

"Because if you don't Blaise may embarrass himself and cum in his pants."

Pansy smirked, her eyes locking with Blaise's over Ginny's shoulder as she ran her tongue over the length of Ginny's neck, making said girl shiver and Blaise moan.

"For Merlin's sake! Enough!" Malfoy bellowed at them, "I'm seriously going to be sick."

"It's alright mate, we know you prefer the male on male interaction instead, but at least let _me_ get off on it." Blaise said smirking.

Malfoy's fist clenched, "I am NOT gay Zabini, just because I'm so irresistible and you want to fuck _me_ dose not mean _I'm_ gay."

Blaise snickered, "Whatever helps you sleep at night mate, whatever helps you."

Malfoy snorted and Ginny giggled before she could stop herself. Malfoy glared at her, his icy eyes piercing.

"Find something funny weaslette?"

"Oh, back off Draco. All she did was laugh! Stop being such a git!" Pansy said grabbing a muffin off the table.

"Excuse me, Ms. Weasley but is there a shortage of chairs?.."

Ginny turned around, already knowing who it would be. Only Snape could be so damn insufferable on a sunny weekend morning.

"No, sir..." She said looking around at all the empty chairs.

"Then it would do you well to remove yourself from Ms. Parkinson's lap and find one!" He bellowed before turning on his heel and stalking up to the teacher's table.

"Merlin, he's such an arsewhole!" Ginny fumed sliding off Pansy's lap who had slid over to make room next to her.

"Don't mind him luv, he's always a right git." Blaise said a smile on his face.

Surprisingly Blaise was ok for a Slytherin. He was extremely funny. Actually all the Slytherins weren't that bad save for Malfoy. Dear God, Godric Gryffindor must be turning over in his grave. A Weasley saying she enjoyed being in the company of Slytherins. Pansy finished her muffin, feeding Ginny the last bite before standing up and taking Ginny's hand.

"Come on, I have a surprise for you." She smirked.

Ginny allowed her to lead her away from the table, out of the great hall and down the familiar passage that lead to it. The Red Room. A smile dawned on Ginny's face as she linked her arm in Pansy's. When they reached the entrance Pansy whispered the password and entered, pulling Ginny in close behind her.

She turned around before Ginny could come completely into the room, blocking it from her view.

"Close your eyes." She told her, Slytherin trade mark smirk plastered on her face.

Ginny gave her a confused look before complying to her request. Pansy led her the rest of the way into the room and over to what Ginny thought to be the area of the bed.

"Open your eyes." Pansy whispered into Ginny's ear, sending goose bumps all over her skin.

Ginny opened her eyes, which widened at the sight in front of her.

Laid out on the bed was a set of blood red lingerie, complete with black corset with red satin ties. But that wasn't all. With it laid, silk scarves, a vibrator, edible massage oil and handcuffs. Ginny smirked, this was going to be a very fun day.

**A/N:** So yes I know what your all thinking, 'I thought this was a Draco/Ginny story, why is Ginny with Pansy then?' See Draco's a very stubborn boy and once his minds set on something, like for instance, not touching Ginny even with a 60 foot pole, it's hard to change his mind. But I will, just give me a few chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Meet Me In The Red Room  
**Rating:** M  
**Warnings:** None  
**A/N:** A little short but I wanted to get an update out for you guys. Thanks to everyone who reveiwed u guys make my day.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or its characters. They belong to JK. I am not making a profit off this.

Ginny woke up with a start. She and Pansy had been up all night. Ginny had expected to wake up in the Red Room with Pansy already gone, but she found herself not there or even in her own bed. She was covered in green cotton sheets and she could tell she was only in her panties and bra. There was a heavy tanned arm over her middle.

"This is soo not where I belong." She thought aloud.

"But you just fit oh soo right against me." answered the body next to her.

She rolled over to see the grinning face of none other but Blaise. His dark hair stuck up every which way and his dark eyes were slighty puffy. All in all he looked absolutely adorable. Ginny leaned over to give him a kiss.

"You brought me here?" She said patting down her hair and looking around the room for her clothes.

"Yea, I stopped over at your little sex dungeon--"

"It's hardly a dungeon and its not just for sex."

Blaise shot her a look of disbelief, "So I stopped by just to see Pansy walking out. She said she couldn't wake you up and of course she couldn't move you herself without magic, so I scooped you up and brought you here." He grinned, "Thought it might have looked a bit weird with me bringing you into your room."

Gin grinned back, "Mmm, would have been funny to see Ron's face though."

Ginny stood to retrieve her clothes that were thrown over one of the chairs by the fireplace. She was just about to pull on her shirt when the door opened up and in stepped the start of her bad morning.

Draco Malfoy.

"God Blaise, you have so much money you couldn't pay someone else for a night of sex. You have to sleep with Weasley scum."

"First of all Malfoy, I sleep with who I want, when I want and Blaise and I did not have sex last night and if we did it certainly wouldn't be _your_ business!" She said marching up to him.

He looked down at her, his 6'2" frame towering over her 5'4". "Well it seems Pansy has been rubbing off on you." He bent down letting his mouth and nose hover just above her pulse point. His nose lightly graved her neck as he inhaled her scent. His own scent intoxicating Ginny. She just about forgot to breath. "Been rubbing off on you in more ways then one."

He stood back up, winking at Ginny's shocked frozen form. Her mouth was practically hanging open. What the hell was going on? Was this the same Malfoy that almost hurled up his breakfast yesterday at just the thought of her touching him. Certainly not.

"Close your mouth Gin-Love." Blaise said buttoning up his shirt.

Ginny's mouth snapped shut. She grabbed her robes pulling them on over her. "See you in potions Blaise."

"Bye Weasley." Malfoy called before she could walk out.

With a flip of her middle finger at him she walked out, the door snaping shut behind her.

Blaise laughed.

Ginny sat tapping her foot on the floor. Snape had decide to surprise them all with a test on the ten most used potions. Ginny had finished early and since she was in advanced postions she was using her extra test time to annoy the living hell out of Malfoy. He sat next to Blaise who was seated to her right, scowl marring his features as she continued to tap her feet and drum her fingers.

She wondered how long she could keep this up before someone told her to stop. She heard a snort from across the room and looked over to see Pansy trying to cover up a laugh. Thank Merlin Snape had left the dungeon or they all would have been in deep shit. She smirked and made her taps a bit louder. Blaise chuckled and leaned over towards her.

"Love, if you don't stop I'm afriad Draco may burst."

She smiled. "Stop what?" Gin whispered back just loud enough for Malfoy to hear.

She heard another snort from Pansy's direction. Draco's scowl deepened. Pansy was having a more difficult time controlling her laughter. Malfoy spun around in his seat.

"Honestly, Parkinson you sound like a dying hyena. Shut. Up."

Pansy laughed harder and soon Ginny joined in. Draco glared at both of them.

"Something funny Ms. Parkinson, Ms. Weasley?"

Ginny and Pansy both jumped. When had Snape came back. His black eyes were hard as they bore into Ginny's.

"No, Sir." Ginny replied.

Snape turned away, making his way to his desk with an almost Dumbledore like twinkle in his eye.

Ginny scowled.

Draco smirked.


End file.
